A test of Love
by RozyPozy23
Summary: Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan all go to the same college. Haley and Nathan both have feelings for another, but it seems as if fate is keeping them apart. Will they confess their love or will little things keep them apart? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Haley reluctantly reached for her lipstick, knowing that this maneuver would result in Brooke screaming, "AHA I knew it" multiple times. She slid the lipstick slowly across the dressing table and lightly dropped it into her purse, her desire to stay home and mope was overwhelming. This would be a long night.

*******************

The hot blonde across the room looked in Nathan's direction and smiled. He avoided her gaze, he knew that if Tiffany caught him sleeping with another girl once again, she would surely break up with him. That wouldn't be such a bad thing, if she wasn't his economics professor's daughter. The blonde dropped her purse and slowly bent over to pick it up. Her cleavage was a sight to see, and Nathan decided he couldn't keep it in his pants anymore. He gulped down his drink, smiled sultrily at her, and walked to her with a cocky strut. All without knowing Tiffany was watching in the background, her grip slowly tightening on her tequila glass.

**********************

Three drop dead gorgeous girls entered the club. The music was blaring loudly as the disco lights shone on Brooke's face, she turned and smiled knowingly at Peyton and Haley, and said, "This club ain't seen nothing yet". Peyton

and Haley looked at each other, rolled their eyes and walked in. The groups of boys, the groups of girls, and even the bartender turned to admire the three beauties, each unique in their own sense. Nathan turned and felt his heart rate drop, the blonde obviously irritated by the sudden interruption, pulled Nathan back to her and said, " So my place or yours?"

*************************

Haley's eyes scanned the room for one person. And there he was; Nathan Scott. As much of a jackass he was, Haley couldn't shake the feeling of being jittery every time he was around. He liked to rile her up and piss her off, yet she would instigate him just to start the fire. She had thought that it was all about the sexual tension, until Nathan's mom passed away and Haley had held him as he cried. She had been there for him, all throughout his mourning period and he had grown on her, she felt as if she was falling in love with him. And then two weeks later, he was dating Tiffany.

******************************

Tiffany walked over to Nathan and pushed away the blonde that was previously all over him.

"So is this your little whore?" Tiffany shouted in a rage that had a lot to do with how much she had just drank.

"Tiffany, you know it's not like that, nothing happened!" Nathan grunted, obviously used to Tiffany's re-occurring accusations"

"Well then what is it like?" The blonde looked eagerly at Nathan.

"Umm Sally I think you should leave" Nathan said rudely to the blonde.

"Its Georgina and I'm out of here, you can take little miss foot up her ass and go screw her for all I care!" The blonde spoke very matter-of-factly as she picked up her purse and walked away. Tiffany gasped and shouted "BITCH" after the blonde who walked away. Tiffany turned to Nathan expectantly, and Nathan opened his mouth and then shut it quickly, as he turned to admire the approaching beauty.

**********************************

Brooke and Peyton had pissed Haley off all day. After they had gotten piss drunk last night, she had specifically told them "Oyy guys I want to sleep till whenever without being disturbed and have no noise while I write my English paper!" Brooke and Peyton agreed to her request and hugged Haley before she went to bed. Haley finally alone, dreamt of a basket ball being bounced on a floor, a guitar player screaming HALEY HALEY, a flash of light and muscular arms wrapped around her, and everything feeling safe. She was blissfully enjoying her sleep until Brooke came into her room in the morning, and said loud enough for the whole campus to hear, "I GOT TICKETS TO THE MARC JACOBS FASHION SHOW FOR NEXT WEEK". Haley screamed flew out of her bed and in the process her head hit the lamp on her side table. That was painful. Then after deciding to wake up and do her English essay, Peyton being pissed off about Lucas' recent attitude towards her, began to listen to hardcore metal on full volume. Haley left the room in a huff and bumped into her lovely ex boyfriend, Chris Keller.

"Haley baby you know I didn't mean what I said"

"Screw you" Haley whispered, pushed past him and walked back to her apartment.

Brooke and Peyton stood guiltily by the door and gave Haley a big hug as she entered; they tended to her cut, on the side of her head caused by the lamp accident, and promised her a surprise tonight. Little did she know, she'd be seeing the exact person she would be avoiding. Her heart flew to her throat as Peyton and Brooke dragged her towards Nathan.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am looking for inspiration_

_And i think i found it in your heart_

_It's a kind of thing you get when you're not looking_

_It's a kind of thing you had from the start_

_Put me on a ship that is sinking_

_On a voyage to an untamed land_

_Take away the freedoms I wanted_

_I understand_

_Please, Don't take your love away from me_

_Don't take your love away from me_

_Please don't take your love away from me_

_Don't take your love away- Vast_

_This is officially my second chapter, and this is the first time I've written anything and posted it up on the internet, so please review and tell me if I'm any good. Also, I'm a hardcore Haley and Nathan fan and if anyone would want me to add some Lucas and Peyton or Brooke action in the story, I wouldn't necessarily mind. But then again, it's only if you review!! Oh yeah and the song above is just my little gift to you all, I suggest you listen to it, and anybody who watches smallville season 8 would know what I am talking about. Anyway, again, please review, and enjoy my story._

The sudden soft romantic music playing throughout the club did not necessarily help Nathan's mood. Haley looked ethereal. Her wavy brown hair cascading over her shoulders, her skin which looked incredibly creamy, and of course, her bosoms protruding out of her little black dress, she stared at Nathan coldly, she had not spoken to him for 3 days. Nathan was going crazy. Nathan snapped out of his reverie when his pretty brunette friend spoke:

"Hey boy toy, I didn't know you were here, Where's your ho-" Brooke said, until interrupted by a figure emerging from behind Nathan.

"I'm right here _Brooke_, I guess your eye-sight has started to fail you, hence the horrid attempt at a fashionable outfit", Tiffany said staring down Brooke.

Nathan rolled his eyes, ever since Tiffany and Brooke had entered college, Tiffany had spread rumors about Brooke, and Brooke of course almost getting to physical blows with Tiffany, had continued to hate her with a passion. Nathan not bothering to interfere with the bitch fight about to take place, looked down at his feet, until he heard _her_ voice, he hadn't heard her in too long, and Nathan unconsciously vowed to himself, he would never go that long without hearing her speak again.

"Excuse me, maybe you shouldn't be too worried about Brooke's clothes and more worried about what I'm going to do to your nose" Haley practically growled, finding another reason to beat the pulp out of the bitch.

"Why you little bi-" Tiffany began until she was pulled back by Nathan.

"Leave her alone" he growled to Tiffany.

Haley's strong stature faded. She felt as if the club was claustrophobic, and Nathan's defensiveness made her heart beat race. She was tired of his mixed signals, his stupid girlfriend, and the never-ending drama, she quickly walked away from the sight.

***********************************

Nathan stood helplessly as he watched her walk away. He stood in the midst of a confused Tiffany and a perplexed Brooke and Peyton.

"Haley!" Peyton called, and chased after her. Brooke gave Tiffany one last glare, and followed on Peyton's heels.

************************************

Nathan lay awake, rain pounded heavily on his roof while his hand rested on his ridiculously toned body. Tiffany lay asleep next to him. And once again Nathan contemplated why he was still with her. Sure, the sex was great, Tiffany had a banging body, and economics was a very important subject, he just wasn't in love with her, he truthfully didn't even like her that much. His heart was occupied by someone else. And why wasn't he with her? Because she deserved better. Not that dick headed guitar guy, not him, not any guy in college actually… he just didn't know, he wanted her so bad yet he was afraid that if he had her, she would realize that he wasn't much of anything besides a star basketball player, and a guy with a hot bod. Haley of course was so much more. Nathan sighed and wished the rain would drown his thoughts. He in an instant decided he would go to Haley's apartment tomorrow and tell her how he feels. Now the only thing Nathan could hope, was that she would understand.

****************************

Haley picked up her cell phone, and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hey umm… I was thinking about what you said… Come over... we should talk" Haley spoke with doubt, biting her lip in the process.

"Oh my god, of course, I'll be there tonight, see you soon baby" Chris Keller said and smiled as he shut his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello… It's been a while since I've updated. I've been a bit busy with exams, and have been studying my ass off, for a good grade. And y'all better pray that the studying pays off! Well anyway even though I've only put up like TWO chapters, I still got three reviews and a bunch of story alerts, which for me, is pretty darn good. And I'm not going to do this everytime I put up a story, but I do want to recognize the three people who gave me my first reviews: Jena23, rocklesson86, and Devil-in- Angels-suit. Thank you guys, SO much. When I first read them, I nearly pissed my pants, so yeah, please review again! I'm going to start the story off with the song of the day: I can feel a hot one- Manchester Orchestra_

I could feel a hot one taking me down  
For a moment, I could feel the force  
Fainted to the point of tears  
And you were holding on to make a point  
What's the point?

I'm but a clean man, stable and alone man  
Make it so I won't have to try  
The faces always stay the same  
So I face the fact that I'm just fine  
I said that I'm just fine

I remember, head down,  
After you had found out  
Manna is a hell of a drug  
And I need a little more, I think  
Because enough is never quite enough  
What's enough?

I took it like a grown man crying on the pavement  
Hoping you would show your face  
But I haven't heard a thing you've said  
In at least a couple hundred days  
What'd you say?

The melancholy melody of Peyton's music next door, flooded the room, as Haley stared at her electric clock blinking 2:00 a.m. Chris still hadn't arrived. And, anxiety tightened its grip on Haley, though a stupid reason for her actions, calling Chris Keller because she was lonely, was not one of them. If she couldn't have Nathan Scott, then she would have someone who cared enough to be with her, despite his shortcomings.

*************************************

Contrary to everyone's beliefs, Brooke Davis was not a stupid girl. Yes she could be ditzy, clumsy, and not very wise, but she was innately able to know when something was wrong. Never had it crossed her mind, until tonight, that the reason for Haley's sadness was anyone other than Chris Keller. Brooke loved Haley and Peyton alot, and the one thing she couldn't stand to see was either of their hearts being broken. Whether it be done by Boy toy Nathan Scott, or soulful writer and good friend Lucas. As Brooke contemplated the best way to deal with the situation, her concentration was oddly interrupted by a ring of a doorbell. This struck Brooke as very strange, since who at this time of the night would be ringing their doorbell, and then flashes of the movie that she watched last night began to play in Brookes head. _Honey, leave it be its probably no-one, come back to bed. Wait let me see who it is. Okay, but be back quickly. __**The door opens, but nobody is there.**__ And then all you here is a chainsaw going BURR BURR BURR and a mans screams being drowned by the noise._ Brooke's eyes widened at the scary thought, and she had a sudden urge to run into Peyton's bed, she looked down at her clothes, tank top and booty shorts. Perfect for getting brutally stabbed in, great. Brooke tried to look through the tiny fish eye circle on her door, to see who her late night visitor was, but to Brooke's dismay, she was too short. _Fuck. _Brooke called to the door;

"Who is it!?"

"Whoever you want me to be", the door replied with a twinge in its voice, and a familiarity in its cockiness.

Brooke's eyes narrowed into two slits, as she pulled out an umbrella from the rack next to the door, and swung it open. Her anger increased when she saw who she didn't think she'd ever want to see again. Chris Keller.

********************

Haley had fallen into a hypnogogic stupor (half asleep, half awake), and before she had full-fledgedly fallen asleep, she was woken, by a loud buzzing sound. She was about to ignore it and fall right back into bed, until she heard arguing taking place outside of her door. She then had a thought. Maybe Chris had come after all. She growled when she saw the time, 3:00 a.m. and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she rolled out of her bed. She mumbled unintelligible swear words as she left her room. She then saw Brooke and Chris arguing. Chris of course was instigating her to see how angry she could get, and Brooke was easily falling for the bait. Haley interrupted their argument.

"You guys SHHH, you'll wake up Peyton"

"Haley… you look-", Chris almost whispered until Brooke cut in.

"Oh shutup you boob, she just woke up, obviously she doesn't look WOW, so stop trying to earn brownie points and explain why the fuck you're here!", Brooke growled to Chris.

"Hey! Calm you're pretty little butt down, Haley called me", Chris winked to Haley.

"Haley? Is this true?" Brooke turned to her. Haley shuffled her feet nervously, she couldn't explain her reasons to Brooke, she knew she wouldn't understand.

"Yes, but I can explain, tomorrow, first, I need to talk to Chris."

Brooke knew that Haley was making a mistake, but she understood on some level, that Haley was in pain, and Haley out of all the people she knew, was the most responsible.

"Okay, I'll go to bed, but you owe me a full explanation tomorrow", Brooke pointed strictly towards Haley, and then turned and walked to her room, leaving Haley to sort things out with Chris Keller.

*************************************

"Alright baby, before you say anything, my car ran out of gas, I had to find the nearest station, and when I filled it up with gas again, it still broke down, and I had to walk here. Secondly, I know you're pissed off at me, but I never wanted her, SHE kissed me. You know I love you, I'd do anything for you, I even walked here at 2:00 a.m. for you". Haley knew the more he spoke, the more stupid he sounded. But before she could object to his excuses, she thought Chris wasn't so bad of a guy, he was a bit defensive of her, he would get jealous on occasion, he also made her feel special often. And isn't finding a guy like that rare? Plus, she would get jealous when other girls would be all over him, and she would be upset when he wouldn't call her. Doesn't that mean that she has strong feelings for him? The only major problem was, Nathan Scott. When Haley saw Nathan with Tiffany, her normal sparks of jealousy, would turn into a full raging inferno, and it would feel like her heart would travel to her throat. Chris maybe defensive over her, but Nathan would go crazy if he felt as if someone was trying to hurt Haley. Haley felt her heart flip-flop, and then tried to push Nathan to the back of her mind.

"Well, I can't send you back now, its 3:00 a.m. and your car is broken down, do you want to spend the night?", Haley said while walking to her room.

"You read my mind", Chris spoke, as he pulled his shirt over his head and followed Haley to her room.

Haley looked at Chris' discarded shirt, and said

"You do know, that we will ACTUALLY be sleeping tonight"

"Yes, and we can't be COMFORTABLE when we sleep?", Chris retorted.

"Okay fine, but no funny business, I haven't even properly forgiven you yet", Haley spoke, half yawning in the process, she pulled down her lamp switch, and her room was then enveloped by darkness.

" Haley!", Chris exclaimed, while climbing into her bed.

"Whaatt NOW!?", Haley growled getting more annoyed by the second.

"I didn't get to give you a goodnight kiss", Chris spoke, a touch of innocence in his voice.

Haley's heart softened and she now felt a tad bit mean, so she leaned in and gave Chris Keller a kiss. She was about to turn over, until he grabbed her and deepened the exchange, his tongue entered her mouth, and his hand rested on her shoulders. Haley liked kissing Chris. It felt comfortable, and she didn't mind their frequent makeout sessions, his lips were familiar and on occasion, he did tricks with his tongue, that Haley rather liked. Haley was enjoying the sudden makeout, but she was very tired, and now Chris Keller's tongue was on Haley's neck. Haley, hadn't done anything physical for a long time, and truthfully she didn't mind doing _the nasty_ (As Peyton likes to call it), with Chris Keller, her pleasure reached a halt when realization struck.

"SHIT!", Haley shouted and sat up.

"Its okay baby, I brought protection", Chris Keller smiled as if he were the answer to Haley's prayers.

"No you BOOB! Thanks to your kissing", Haley pointed to her neck, "I'm going to have a bigass purple MARK!", Haley hissed.

"Oh, So?", Chris asked, confused.

"Never MIND!", Haley grumbled, and turned over so she could get some rest.

"Aw, man!", Chris spoke dejectedly, and turned opposite Haley, so he could sleep without being distracted by temptation.

*************************************

Nathan shuffled his feet, as he rung Haley's doorbell. He knew it was a bit early in the morning, he just couldn't sleep, he needed to see her now. He needed peace of mind. The door opened, and grumpy looking blonde answered. "Hey Nate, come in". Nathan followed Peyton into an apartment that looked like a train wreck, there was an umbrella on the floor, bras and underwear's strewed on the carpet and ice cream cartons sitting on the sofas.

"Ehm, Sorry we've been on a rampage these days, there's really no time to clean up." Peyton said, as she poured in milk, into a plastic green bowl which had a MTV sticker on it. Trust Peyton to turn a normal bowl into something music related.

"Haley's in her room, sleeping.", Peyton pointed, "Its okay, wake her up."

"Are you sure", Nathan asked, not wanting to disturb Haley.

"Yeah she'll be angry if I let her sleep in, anyway, so might as well you do it.", Peyton said with cereal in her mouth.

Nathan skipped over the trash on the floor, and avoided being near the _lady garments_, he opened Haley's door slowly. Her room was dark, and much cleaner in comparison to the rest of the apartment, a discarded shirt lay on the floor. Nathan's thoughts wondered to a shirtless Haley, and images flooded his mind. His eyes raked her bed, and he whispered;

"Haley"

She sat up, "Nathan! What are you doing here?", her eyes traveled elsewhere on the bed." Its not what it looks like." Haley exclaimed.

"Huh?" Nathan said, confused. "What are you talki-", Nathan's breath stopped short, a figure rose from Haley's bed, and he felt bile rise to his throat. Haley was in bed, Haley was having sex, Haley was with Chris Fucking Keller. Nathan's heart constricted and he fled from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hiya guy's, I'm hoping to post a chapter tonight, cause I don't think I'll be posting up any chapters till around the 19__th__ or later, I might post up a chapter this weekend if I get some more reviews asking me to =D. Yes I live for reviews, is that so horrible?? Anyway, right now, I'm going to be focusing on Haley and Chris Keller, and how it affects Nathan. There will be angst, drama, and jealousy. Yes I'm evil. In later chapters though, there's going to be some mystery, involving Dan. See in my story, he's not in jail for killing Keith, because nobody knows he has. And him being the ass he is, he'll meddle in Nathan's and Lucas' affairs or maybe even do worse._

_Here's my song for you guys today, it's romantic and mostly it's about longing, which is fitting for Nathan and Haley's relationship right now._

I've been watching your world from afar

I've been trying to be where you are

And I've been secretly falling apart

Unseen

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful

You'd be so perfect with me

But you just can't see

You turn every head but you don't see me

I'll put a spell on you

You'll fall asleep

When I put a spell on you

And when I wake you I'll be the first thing you see

And you'll realize that you love me

Strange and Beautiful- Aqualung

"Nathan, WAIT!", Haley called, jumping out of her bed despite Chris' protests. She sped out of her room and latched onto Nathan before he could leave.

"Let go of me HALEY", Nathan growled.

"You have to believe me, we didn't have sex", Haley shouted, feeling enraged by Nathan's lack of trust.

"Yes, hence the GIANT mark on your neck", Nathan retaliated, feeling more hurt than angry. He thought Haley wouldn't take Chris back, he thought Haley was a virgin, he thought Haley wanted him. He thought wrong.

"What does it matter to you? You do have a girlfriend named Tiffany right? Or am I mistaken? Did you not hook up with her, two weeks ago? Yeah you did. So instead of giving me shit, about who I did NOT sleep with, you can tell me why the hell you're here!?", Haley cried out, anger gnawing away at her insides.

" Nothing, it's not important anymore", Nathan spoke defeatedly. He reached over and caressed the mark on Haley's neck. Haley's heart fluttered against her chest, his hands were warm, yet shivers were traveling down her spine.

"You deserve better than this Haley, I thought you knew that", Nathan whispered, dropped his hand from Haley's neck and left.

Haley stood, by the door, with her heart beating wildly in her chest, all Nathan left her with, once again, were feelings she couldn't act upon. _Damn you Nathan Scott._ Haley snapped out of her state of shock when a voice called from behind her,

" I'm in the mood for Donuts", Chris yawned, while outstretching on Haley's sofa and turning on the TV.

"Oh I hope to God Brooke sees you like this", Haley smirked.

************************************************

Nathan stood under the changing room showers. Today's basketball game had consisted of Nathan absolutely sucking. He couldn't concentrate, all he could think of was that raccoon of a singer rolling around in Haley's bed. Why did Haley like singers anyway? Nathan thought to himself. What annoyed him even further was how much attitude Haley had shown him. He went there to tell Haley how he felt, and caught her in bed with another guy, okay maybe they weren't doing_ the nasty,( _as Lucas likes to call it, for some strange ass reason) but she still had a hickey on her neck, from the guy she swore to Nathan she would never see again. Was this because of Tiffany? Was this revenge? Nathan knew one thing, that he'd be seeing Haley tonight. It was Brooke's design for clothes or whatever launch party. He wouldn't have gone normally but he needed to get back at Haley, he didn't like to hurt or play games with her, he just needed to know if Tiffany was the real reason why Haley was back with Chris Keller. He needed to know, if it was really about revenge.

**************************************************

Haley put her soaking brunette locks into a towel, and closed the hooks of her strapless bra. She slid on her black underwear. Not dainty enough to be called a thong, yet not large enough to be called granny panties. God knows Haley has enough granny panties to count. Haley removed her towel and searched her dressing table for something to tie her hair with. She found what she was looking for but accidentally knocked down a lipstick in the process, she bent to pick it up. While she was bending over, she heard her door open slowly. It's probably Brooke, Haley thought, and turned around. Chris Keller stood by the door. His normal cocky and goofy demeanor vanished, and look of seriousness in his eyes.

"What are you doing here? I'm changing", Haley spoke and wrapped her towel around her body, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the intensity of Chris Keller's gaze. Chris didn't answer her question. He just walked up to her and slid the towel off her. Haley gasped as Chris's hands traveled up Haley's stomach to her breasts. She was about to protest until she heard Chris' saying,

"Shh… you'll thank me later". Haley was shell-shocked, Chris had never been so seductive before. She couldn't help but be curious. One of Chris' hands slipped underneath Haley's bra and his other hand traveled up her legs. Haley gulped, she was turned on, but she was scared, and very uncertain. As one of Chris' hands massaged her breast his other hands slipped inside her panties. Haley gasped, as his finger traveled to her center, it was starting to feel good, until Chris began to press hard. It stopped feeling good, and started to hurt. Haley knew she wasn't ready for sex, but she didn't mind the other stuff. Minus the pain Chris Keller was inflicting on her poor body parts.

"Ow-ahah oh Chris that was Ahmazing, its just I have to get dressed", Haley fake-smiled, while pulling Chris' hand from her bra, and the other from her panties.

" I know, I'm good.", Chris whispered and chuckled as he left the room.

"Yeah for a sadist", Haley whispered after Chris had left. Haley couldn't believe how awful that was. Despite being tremendously painful, it was also really awkward, and all she could conclude was that she isn't going to be allowing a boy in her private areas until she's really ready. Haley hopped around, her crotch was starting to sting. What a retard, Haley thought, and shook her head. She would be avoiding Chris tonight.

*******************************

Nathan walked into the crowded room, decorations that only Brooke could come up with stood out. Nobody besides her, would put feathers on curtains. Nathan rubbed his head, Tiffany had been talking incessantly for five minutes. Nathan desperately tried to zone her out. He was just hoping that Haley could spot them before Brooke did.

********************************

"You've done amazing Brooke, we're so proud of you", Haley said, smiling at a blushing Brooke. Peyton reached over and hugged Brooke,

" You've done a great job, don't let anyone take this away from you",

" I won't P. Sawyer. Thanks to you and sexy girl right here.", Brooke looked cheekily at Haley.

"Me? Sexy? Yeah I doubt that.", Haley scoffed, color rising to her cheeks.

" You are sexy, Haley, and mostly, tonight you look beautiful, all the guys in the room are checking you out, especially cringle", Peyton cringed and nodded towards where Chris was eyeing Haley hungrily.

"You guys, if I tell you something, will you swear not to laugh", Haley spoke, blushing at the the thought of what she was about to tell them. Who else better to share the story of Haley's sexual surprise, or lack thereof, with Chris today, then her best friends?

***************************************************

Nathan let out a breath of fresh air, he was finally alone. He had managed to leave Tiffany at the bar, he knew that when it came to Tiffany, saying no to alcohol was never the right answer. Nathan's eyes wandered into the room, he was looking for somebody. He finally spotted that somebody, that very beautiful somebody, in a knee length black dress, her hair fell in curls down her shoulder's and her eye's were lit with amusement, those eyes could set fire to Nathan's heart. He watched Brooke and Peyton laugh hysterically at something Haley had just said, he could see from here that Haley was embarrassed, not in a bad way, since she was lightly and elegantly laughing. Even from afar she could take his breath away.

"She's not yours", a voice called from behind Nathan. A voice that caused Nathan's eye to twitch.

"Yeah well, she's not yours for long, one of these days she'll realize that she is much better off without you", Nathan retorted to Chris Keller, rage making its form present in Nathan's features.

" Is that so? Well if it is, I wonder why Haley was purring in my ear as I stroked her half naked body, Uhmm Nathan, if only you knew how her creamy skin felt as I touched her. All over.", Chris enunciated each individual word for maximum affect, and he succeeded. A punch flew to his face, and Chris fell to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys, I have gotten alot of story alert thingy's, whatever they are called, but I'm literally DYING for reviews and I'm absolutely loving Oth23Oth23 and Sara right now ;) I've just been stressed as shit because of exams, and people have been pissing me off majorly. I Blame PMS. Anyway, since most people detest Chris in my story, him and Haley are probably going to break up. But that doesn't mean he'll leave Nathan and Haley alone. Right now, there's not much drama, give it a few chapters and I'll be an evil reincarnation of Mark Schwann. My song for you guys:_

Like molecules we fall apart  
And slam together in the dark  
The dark is where the change is made  
And all the best made plans are laid  
They turn into a deeper shade of colors  
Me and you

In places we feel safe to hide  
We're both are fragile, was collided  
A beautiful array of light  
Together mixed with cyanide  
A place that we can both agree was  
Meant for you and me

She loves me yeah  
She loves me yeah  
Didn't need the lights above me  
And angel is dancing in my heart

Sometimes when the stars arise  
And lights the dark behind her eyes  
The world just sweeps and starts to sink  
And laughs before she starts to cry  
And in that place she hides her face  
A puzzle left in time

The neon lights in which we drown  
You know she's up for getting down  
The colors run and start to glow  
Begin to build up all around  
That's when I know to let you go  
This memory of mine

Cyanide- Castaneda

Sometimes when you look at someone, you just know what's going to happen. Whether it be a shy look from a coy admirer, a fake smile from a backstabbing friend, or the life draining from Brooke's eyes. Something was wrong, and it had little to do with how Brooke was feeling, and alot to do with Nathan or Chris. Haley just knew it. Haley knew it before she even had to look in their direction. Nathan and Chris were at it again. Haley followed on Brooke and Peyton's heels as they approached the already crowded scene, Chris covered his face, while Nathan jumped him. They seemed unaware of the people who surrounded them, they looked like naturals, as if it all was part of some rehearsal. Haley besides being mesmerized, was angry. She was about to intervene, scream at Chris and Nathan, give them some closure, and tell them who was the boss. Brooke beat her to it. _Smack. _It echoed through the now silent wall's of the party, like an epiphany, like a splash of water, like Brooke slapping Nathan across his face. She then looked down at Chris Keller, with a murderous glint in her eye.

"Get out, out of my apartment, out of my party, and most of all, out of Haley's life, Nathan will show you the door".

Nathan had the good graces to get up and leave, but Chris Keller, of course, had to make a scene. Damn those musicians.

"What I'm supposed to leave, after this bastard punched me? Because I'm with MY girlfriend? Haan Brooke? I know you never liked me, but I thought you could at least be fair", Chris spoke, smoothing out the creases in his blue button down shirt.

" Just go, Chris. I'll talk to you tomorrow", Haley spoke, finally, diverting hundreds of eyes on her pretty, disturbed face.

"As for you Nathan, stay, me and you need to have a talk", Brooke barked to Nathan, when he subtly tried to slip away.

"It's okay Brooke, I'll do it", Haley spoke, her eyes locked on Nathan's the entire time.

*****************************************

"What the fuck were you thinking, Nathan? I know you can do whatever shit you want at your court and with your groupies and random guys you bully, but messing with my boyfriend just to get back at me, at BROOKE'S party, is pretty fucked up, even for you." Haley shouted as soon as Nathan and her were in a private room.

"You don't know WHAT you are talking about. If you weren't so busy trying to please the world, and your precious boyfriend, who you obviously don't care much about, since you couldn't even check up on him when he got his ass kicked by me. You think you're all sweet and compassionate, then _why the fuck are you hurting me_, Haley?"

The last part of Nathan's little speech was more of a whisper, than anything else. And the fact that he had admitted that, changed everything. Haley let out an exasperated breath. He pierced her heart with truth she couldn't handle, knowing full well her body would react another way.

" Nathan, I-", Haley choked on her words as tears she had been fighting back, broke free and slid down her cheeks. Nathan leapt forward and held her face in his hands, and swiped the tears away. It felt natural, as if they were born to do this. Hold one another, look into each other's eyes, and feel warmth spread from their chests to the rest of their body. Haley's eyes locked onto Nathan's as if they were magnets. Blue on Brown. Nathan's hold upon Haley tightened as he leaned to down, to kiss her, to claim her, to forget the world and just be with her. He could feel Haley's breath as his lips approached hers, Nathan closed his eyes and finally reached to seal the deal. But he felt nothing. Haley's lips weren't touching his, she wasn't in his arms. His eyes opened immediately, trying to fathom the very real nightmare taking place, and then saw a drunk Tiffany viciously holding Haley by the arm, and a very pissed off Haley reaching over to punch her in her $2000 nose. He ran over to protect Haley, after all Tiffany was 5'11, and Haley was 5'4. Nathan made the second mistake of the night, he underestimated Haley's power, he winced as he heard a loud _Crack._

**************************************

"You didn't do anything? You made out with two girls in one night, pissed off my best friends, treated me like shit, ruined Brooke's party, and abused my CROTCH!", Haley shouted at Chris.

" Hey?! Abused your crotch? You were ACHING with pleasure", Chris said, feeling defensive.

" No Chris, I was ACHING with pain.... Ugh just… look we're not working out, I'm sorry, we just need to spend some time apart.", Haley spoke defeatedly, rubbing her shoulders.

" Okay… I guess, if that's what you really want, though I can't promise you we won't be spending time together", Chris smiled grabbing his guitar.

"What do you mean?"

"Featherstone records like our duet, they want us to record two more songs and play at Tric in two weeks, it's a big deal Haley. If we do well, they'll give us the money for a demo."

"Oh my God", Haley spoke, torn between confusion and joy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys. This chapter I'm going to try something new. I haven't been getting many reviews so the thought recently struck my mind that maybe my story sucks's ass. So I'm going to write this chapter and see if I get any reviews asking me to write more. If I don't then I guess this is the last chapter. Do review and tell me if you'd like me to cancel the story, or keep writing. My song for you guys today_

I felt for sure last night that once we said goodbye

No one else will know these lonely dreams

No one else will know that part of me

I'm still driving away and I'm sorry every day

I won't always love these selfish things

I won't always live not stopping

It was my turn to decide

I knew this was our time

No one else will have me like you do

No one else will have me

Only you

You'll sit alone forever if you wait for the right time

What are you hoping for

I'm here

I'm now

I'm ready

Holding on tight

Don't give away the end

The one thing that stays mine

Amazing still it seems

I'll be 23

I won't always love what I'll never have

I won't always live in my regrets

23- Jimmy eat world

The quantum physics lecture droned on. Haley would usually be interrupting the professor at regular intervals, but today Haley's mind was occupied by two things, her new opportunity to start working on releasing a new album, and Nathan. After Haley had viciously punched Tiffany in her nose, she walked out of the room, and went straight to Chris Keller's apartment. She needed to break up with him, she couldn't be in a relationship where she was in love with someone else. Much to Brooke's delight, Nathan had also broken up with Tiffany and Brooke had eagerly accepted his apology for the stunt he pulled at her party. So, when Haley came back from Chris's and a million things swarmed her thoughts, Brooke had launched herself on Haley and said,

"Lover boy is on the market", she had then winked and walked away. Haley was extremely glad that now Nathan belonged to no-one, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Nathan still didn't belong to her. Nathan hadn't spoken to Haley since the incident two days ago, and Haley was starting to fret, what if Nathan didn't feel for her anymore?

**************

Damien West sat looking shadily across to where Nathan was changing. He had been doing that for a few weeks now, and Lucas had noticed each time.

" Nate, that guy has been staring at you for two minutes straight", Lucas whispered, while Nathan piled things into his locker.

" Well what can I say? I turn straight guys gay", Nathan spoke distractedly, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Dude I'm serious, it's kind of weird, and what's wrong with you? These past two days you've seemed kind of… lost", Lucas spoke trying to find the correct word to sum up Nathan's behavior.

" It's just Dan's been riding me, and-", Nathan said until interrupted by Lucas.

" You've been in touch with Dan? What happened to I believe you, Lucas? He KILLED Keith, Nathan", Lucas enunciated his lip curling in rage.

" Lucas man, it's not like that, its just that girl, she was messed up in the head..", Nathan paused to look at an enraged Lucas," and you've been through a lot and Dan was never really there for Keith, I would understand why you would think that he did it"

" I don't THINK Nathan, I _know_. It's fine, I don't need you to believe me, I have Haley, and the both of us are going to prove Dan's guilty, just watch.", Lucas said his eyes twitching in anger and determination, he looked Nathan straight in the eye and left the room. Nathan sighed and lightly bumped his head on his locker. While behind him, Damien West stalked to the back of the locker room, his phone in his hand, he had news to report.

_*****************_

"Okay, so this is the plan, Friday night Marc Jacobs, we watch the AMAZING fashion show, then we stay at the Hyatt hotel a few blocks away-"

"Wait, so just us girls?", Peyton interrupted, hoping that by some strange coincidence, Lucas would be coming too.

"Glad you asked blondie", Brooke smiled as she stood in front of an exhausted Haley and Peyton sprawled on the couch," YES Peyton, Lucas is coming, and so are _others…,_ My next surprise is I met this guy on campus who will let the bunch of us stay at his beach house, for TWO nights, so that's what we're doing for Saturday and Sunday. I know, I'm amazing." Brooke sang as she skipped to the kitchen.

"Wait, who exactly is this _guy?"_, Haley asked skeptically.

" Ehm, he is… ehh",

"NO Brooke, please tell me you know his name", Peyton pleaded, half irritated half amused.

"Whaatt!! It was a hard name to remember", Brooke defended, her dimples visible from the beautiful smile spreading across her face.

"You really are a piece of work, Brooke Davis", Peyton said laughing loudly.

" So… who are the _other _guys coming?", Haley said, trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"Oh, just Lucas, Owen, and Nathan." Brooke said while pouring ginger ale into a cup.

Bingo. Haley had just found her excuse.

*****************

Nathan smiled, Owen had just told him about the plan this weekend, and he was extremely glad he could use this excuse to get close to Haley. He had been thinking of her a lot lately, but everytime he would pick up the phone to call Haley, he would chicken out and hang up. He picked up his phone and scrolled down his contacts to Haley, and all of a sudden, like those freaky fairy tales, his phone rung, and his favorite name was pasted on the screen. Nathan knew he would enjoy this weekend. He picked up the phone and said,

" I was just thinking of you".


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello guys, I was thinking about canceling the story, but thanks to Sara, I might just not! I'm still unsure so please review with your thoughts and concerns. Anyway, my last exam was today, geometry. God I hate math. That means I'll have a lot of time to write, and post chapters, etc etc. Anyway the next few chapters will be fun fun, starting on a sweet roadtrippy note and ending in something very strange. I don't want to give it away yet! There's going to be a lot of mystery in the story now, I think its very fitting for one tree hill, I don't want the story to just be Naley love all the time, what's life without some drama, right? Oh and Sara, if you are reading this chapter, get yourself a fanfiction account! I'd love to see you write some stories ;) My song for you today: _

I've got the gift of one liners

And you've got the curse of curves

And with this gift I compose words

And the question that comes forward

Are you perspiring from the irony

Or sweating to these lyrics

And this just in

You're a dead fit

But my wit won't allow it

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

I want someone provocative and talkative

But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower

And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams

"Touch her! Touch her!"

And she's got the curse of curves

So with the combination of my gift with one liners

And my way

My way with words

It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lips

And you're on the gossip team

You're making something out of nothing

Your jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

The inside lingo had me at hello

And we go where the money goes

**Curse of curves- cute is what I aim for**

"Okay, so we have the biscuits, sandwiches, cake, brownies, and more cake"

"Oh Brooke, you really know how to spoil a girl", Peyton winked at Brooke and then walked past Lucas, half smiling. This didn't go unnoticed by Lucas, as his expression changed from broody to shy.

"LAME!", Brooke yawned and jumped into Owen's arms.

"Hey cowboy, how about we get in the backseat?"

"You read my mind", Owen replied and climbed into the back of the minivan with Brooke.

"Ew, we haven't even left yet!?", Haley said looking at Brooke and Owen, while Nathan laughed and wrapped his arm around her. Haley smiled and cuddled into Nathan.

"Oy Brooke, whose place are we staying at tomorrow anyway?", Lucas called to the minivan.

"Oh, she can't remember his name", Peyton replied, smiling at Haley. Brooke then popped her head out of the van.

" I'll have you two know, that I spoke to him again, and his name is Damien. Damien West!"

*************************************

_2 hours later…._

"Hey Peyton, pass me the diet coke", Haley said, turning around from her seat in the front, next to Nathan, who was peacefully driving the car.

"Diet Coke!? Are you crazy? You're too skinny if you ask me.", Nathan responded smiling at Haley.

"Well silly, nobody asked you!", Haley joked and smiled back at Nathan. Their obvious flirtations causing everybody in the van to roll their eyes. Except for Owen and Brooke, they were busy in the backseat.

"So let me get this straight. We are staying at Nathan's stalkers house."

"He's not my stalker! Lucas just catches him looking at me sometimes, I personally think its just a coincidence", Nathan responded not understanding why Lucas was making it out to be such a big deal.

"AHA! Just looking at you, if he wasn't such a player, I would think he's into you", Lucas responded trying to make the girls and Nathan understand.

"Well, in my opinion, you can't blame him", Haley said, looking friskily at Nathan. She couldn't help it, he made her feel daring, he made her brave. Nathan turned to her, their eyes locked and for a silly little comment it sure had an affect on Nathan, he looked like he wanted to jump her right there and then. Lucas mock gagged to Peyton who stifled her giggles.

"OKAY Nathan, eyes on the road", Peyton said chuckling.

" OH, right. Sorry". Nathan then with his free hand, reached over, and intertwined his fingers with Haley. The electricity and the stillness of their touch, balanced each other out until Haley and Nathan felt completely at peace. They could do this forever.

*************

"WOW! Shiny…", Brooke looked up, mesmerized by the hotel's light's and the amount of people who came and left.

"Come on, Brooke, tear your eyes away from the pretty lights, a fashion show awaits us", Peyton dragged Brooke away from her position which was glued at the outside of the hotel. Her eye's immediately brightening from the use of the word fashion.

"Oookayy!! I have something to show you, I brought you and Haley a dress. Though I have to worn you, Haley's is better, yours is all dark and depressing, hers is BRIGHT!"

"Its okay Brooke, I wouldn't have it any other way", Peyton said laughing while dragging Brooke along the steps, hoping to catch up with Lucas, Nathan, and Haley up ahead. Owen leaned on the counter.

"Three rooms, on the executive floor please, oh and include room service charge in the bill please"

"You're so sexy when you tell people what to do", Brooke whispered as she wrapped her arms around Owen's back. Everybody else in the back rolled their eyes, but deep down they wished they had the courage to express themselves like the two who stood before them. The man handed Owen the three cards, and just as he got them in his hand, Brooke snatched one from him, kissed him on the cheek, grabbed Haley and Peyton by the arms, and took them towards the elevator.

**************

Haley gazed into the mirror at her own reflection. Never in her life had she dressed up so much, and looked so beautiful. All her doubt about her weight, her height, and her looks just disappeared. And for once Haley couldn't wait till everyone saw her. She checked her hair one last time and left the bathroom, Peyton was in a very classy dress which came above her knees, it was black yet extremely sophisticated, her hair was in a bun where blonde stands would continuously fall out. She was breath taken, and instead of feeling insecure, Haley just looked at her and admired her friend's unique beauty. Then Brooke walked into the room, wearing a green dress which was quite short, it was a nice strappy dress which was beautiful along with the girl who wore it. The three of them gawked at each other until Brooke started shrieking and drooling over Haley's dress and makeup, and Peyton's femininity finally showing.

**************

Nathan waited next to Owen and Lucas who had been standing outside by their professionally hired limo for half an hour now, the girls still hadn't arrived. _Typical._ He was about to reach for his phone, until he saw a brunette beauty leave the hotel doors. Her revealingly nice dress, clung to her body and her usual gorgeousness was even more accentuated tonight. Nathan smiled. She looked great. He then saw Peyton approach, she looked beautiful, her blonde hair was tied up, her dress showed very nice legs, and he could feel Lucas gawking beside him. Then, the most gorgeous girl in the world ( To Nathan), Left the hotel, her brunette Locks falling below her breasts, her legs shiny and her cobalt blue dress, which made her look extremely sexy yet like an angel. Now it was Nathan's turn to gawk.

"Haley, you look Beautiful", Nathan blurted out, flustered at how she was making him feel. He felt in love, yet extremely turned on.

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself", Haley winked as her eyes roamed over Nathan's body. She knew tonight would be a great night.

***************

Brooke was pleased with herself. Not only was the fashion show to die for. All her friends enjoyed it, and in the end that was all that mattered. Even after Lucas and Nathan decided that they wanted to get this night over with, because they hate fashion shows, they ended up actually liking it. Brooke caught Lucas half smiling. The past few weeks had been hard on Brooke and her friends. Haley had her Chris drama, as well as resurfaced feelings for Nathan. Peyton had Lucas issues as well as her biological father was not answering her phone calls. And Brooke knew, that there is some secret agenda between Lucas and Haley about trying to do something to Dan, Nathan and Lucas' father. It was all hushed up, but Brooke was a professional eavesdropper. Brooke looked around at her friends who were spread out in the after fashion show party. Nathan talking to some professional sports thingy majingy man, Brooke could not bother to remember what they were called. Peyton and Lucas having a deep conversation where his hand rested on hers, and she would frequently smile and look into his eyes. Owen was answering a phone call, and Haley stood by the bar looking bored out of her mind while some strange man talked incessantly to her, and would frequently touch her arm. Brooke now noticed how he moved a couple of steps forward, his body more close to hers, Haley looked ready to bolt. Before Brooke could go and save her friend from the creeper she was speaking to, Nathan swiftly left the conversation and immediately was at Haley's side. He wrapped his arm around Haley and gave the man that stood before her a deathly glare. The man immediately left, not daring to look at Haley one last time. _Oookayy, _Brooke thought, I guess that's our queue to leave!

******************

"Brooke, can I talk to you", Peyton whispered.

"Okay Blondie, you don't need to keep it so hushed"

"Sorry, um we were thinking, me and Lucas that we'd share a room, and I know you're sharing with Owen but Haley would freak if we tell her she's staying with Nathan"

"Oh P. Sawyer, sometimes I worry about you, who says she has to know?", Brooke winked.

"You, DOG you", Peyton laughed.

" Oh but we do have to tell Nathan that he's sharing a room with Owen and that I'm staying with Haley, oh and Tell Nathan that Owen sleeps early, so he should just get in bed and shut the lights", Brooke pointed feeling evil.

"Oh we're dead tomorrow"

******************

Haley climbed into bed slowly, the dark room not letting her eyes registers where her pillow was. Haley wore her normal sleep attire, big sleeping shirt and panties. Of course when she thought she was sleeping next to Brooke. The figure next to her, moved slightly. Haley wondered if Brooke was upset, usually she was so chatty. Then it struck Haley! Maybe Brooke is upset at her because she couldn't sleep with Owen tonight. Haley suddenly felt like shit, she snuggled into the bed and reached over to give Brooke a hug. Only feeling hard skin in the process. Since when was Brooke, so MUSCULAR, Haley thought.

"Huh? Owen, please dude, I'm not that kind of guy"

"Nathan?", Haley whispered realizing the figure next to her was far from Brooke.

"Haley! What are you doing here?", Nathan retorted, very shocked.

"Oh well blame our soon to be dead friends for this", Haley growled and reached over to tug at the lamp switch, causing a dim light to surround the room. Nathan could now see Haley, her brunette hair fell down her shoulders, messy yet extremely sexy. Her thighs were exposed, the shirt she was wearing did not cover much, and Nathan could not help but let his gaze linger at her body for a bit longer than usual.

"Nathan, I think we can make use of this time", Nathan looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"No, not that way you perv! We can… discuss things"

"Oh… I knew this conversation would take place sooner or later, there's only one thing I have to say to you, Haley James", Nathan said confidently, he then scooted closer to Haley, causing a gasp to escape from Haley's mouth. He reached over and cupped her face in his hands," I'm in love with you", and pressed his lips on hers. Softly at first, but Haley's breath had soon left her body, and it felt as if every inch of herself was on fire. She climbed onto him knowing that would full well drive him crazy. Nathan moaned because her panties pressed on his boxers, his erection doing a 180. Now it was Haley's turn to moan as she felt his huge member rise against her center.

"I love you too, Nathan Scott", Haley whispered in Nathan's ear as their bodies rubbed against one another's," Make love to me, right now", Haley said while biting on Nathan's ear. Now Nathan would have pushed her on the bed and ravished her right there and then, but something was wrong. This was not the perfect moment, Haley deserved better. Nathan cursed himself while he spoke,

"No baby, I want the moment to be perfect for me and you, you deserve better than this", Haley stopped attacking him with kisses, she looked in his eyes and saw the actual concern, she then smiled and pecked him on the lips, climbed off him and lay on the bed pulling the covers on her in the process.

"Ya know, we didn't have to stop… making out", Nathan said looking down at his erection sadly.

"Oh shutup you horndog, come lay with me"

Nathan laughed and snuggled up next to Haley. He wrapped his arms around her, her back was turned to him, Nathan smelt Haley's hair. It was the perfect mixture of juniper and mint. It was strong enough to identify yet subtle enough to not be extravagant. If he smelt her hair very carefully, he knew he could identify a trace of honeysuckle. God he loved this girl, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the weekend with her. He just hoped nobody would ruin this time for them. _Oh he had no idea._


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya guys. Sorry it's been a while I kind of started on a new story, I'm doing two at the same time. If you wanna check it out it's called "a thin line between love and hate". So, 2009 is here! Happy New Year y'all and I have to say that I'm glad. 2008 has been a year both personally and emotionally horrible for me, and the rest of the world. And I hope that 2009 is much better then 2008 was, and if it's not at least I'm mentally prepared for all the shitiness. Anyway back to the story, it's the gangs first day at the beach-house and it consists of suspicions, weird phone calls, Naley, and Damien West ;). Oh and can someone please tell me what beta-ing means, I'm kind of new to . If I haven't already mentioned in my previous stories a million times, please review, it means the world to me. The song for today:

You talk too much

Maybe that's your way

Of breaking up the silence

That fills you up

But it doesn't sound the same

When no one's really listening

We stumble into our lives

Reach for a hand to hold

Any wonder we need to find

A certain something certain

Turn out the light

And what are you left with

Open up my hands

And find out they're empty

Press my face to the ground

I've got to find a reason

Just scratching around

For something to believe in

Something to Believe in- Aqualung

He sipped the mocha coffee that rested in his hand, his scarf wrapped around his neck, dark shades hiding his nefarious eyes. He hadn't slept knowing what he had to do, yet he knew he would never go back on his word. As Damien West contemplated the many ways he could act in front of his new companions, he saw a group of people emerge with suitcases out of the hotel. He knew the men very well, even Owen. Damien had gathered and done all the research he needed to do, he knew their strengths and weaknesses; he also knew they would perish one by one when he was done with them. Damien watched the three ladies walk together, he knew the very noticeable sexy one was Brooke. She was hot, but not Damien's type. The lanky, tall but interesting blonde was good looking, but the innocently small and feisty creature that stood next to her, struck Damien's fancy, he was happy she was Haley. _She makes my job a lot easier_, Damien thought as he smiled politely while saying hello to Owen.

****************************

(In Damien's Car/ 2 hours later)

Haley played with her hair nervously, something about the boy that sat before her, unsettled her. Sure he was good looking, very charming, and polite, there was just something odd about him. He had secretly been shedding glances at Haley through the side mirror. This wouldn't have bothered Haley normally, except this time she had witnessed the look in his eyes. It wasn't sly or cunning, it was tortured, aphonic and the subtle red rings around them, didn't go unnoticed by Haley. Nobody else besides Lucas had noted anything strange about Damien. His eyes bore into her skull, not in the intense way that Nathan's did. They looked at her kindly, but with hidden motive. She shuddered slightly but smiled back, finding it rude not do so. She sat next to Peyton and Lucas. Owen, Brooke and Nathan rode in the other car. Haley decided her stupid wariness would not lead her anywhere these few days, and enjoying herself would not hurt, especially with her new, drop- dead gorgeous boyfriend, who she was of course truly, madly, deeply in love with.

_**Flashback (In the morning)**_

Nathan rose to an empty bed he looked around frantically for the girl who had slept in his arms, his mind coming up with the worst conclusions.

" Hi", Haley said with a tray of breakfast in her hand. Her hair pulled up in a bun and sadly a pair of sweatpants covering her previously exposed legs.

"Hey"

Haley carried the tray of morning goods to where Nathan sat. She placed the tray into his lap and gave him a big cheesy smile. Nathan chuckled slightly and pushed the morning tray aside, he grabbed Haley by her tiny waist and scooted her closer towards him. Haley took initiative, she reached over and caressed his god-like jaw, his beauty never faltering in Haley's eyes. She nudged closer to Nathan, savoring the feel of his warm breath against her cool neck. She then located his lips, she planted a soft kiss on his lips at first, and then his tongue begged for entrance. It traced her lower lip and then his mouth sucked on it lightly causing Haley to now sit on Nathan's lap. What once was an innocent swap of kisses had become a heated exchange of passionate lip-locks. Nathan's half naked body now pressed firmly above Haley's delicate figure. The undulating desire swept through both of their bodies as Haley felt Nathan's member press against her lower-area, a moan escaping her lips. Haley was about to throw caution to the wind and attack him right there and then, until a creak of the door was heard and two very familiar giggles filled the room.

"I told you it would work", Brooke said laughing, while a flushed Haley and Nathan separated themselves from one another.

_**End of Flashback**_

_*******************************_

Lucas hopped out of the jeep, Peyton's ipod in his hand and his backpack slung over his shoulders. Lucas knew he wouldn't trade back these few days for the world, even though he was trying desperately to push Peyton away, she would always come back. And though Lucas knew that was bad, in another sense it was also good. Lucas would have pushed away Haley too if that girl hadn't been so nosy, and so intrinsically able to know what was up. It all started when Keith died two years ago. The worst thing was knowing that his friend, Jimmy Edwards, killed him. Lucas continued to think that until he went through a few out of body experiences, and all of those times he was visited by Keith. _Open your eyes, _was what Keith had said. This had left Lucas baffled, and determined to know the truth. Little did he know that truth came in a package or a form of a petite girl, who was thought insane by the rest of the world. When she told Lucas that Dan killed Keith, it was all very painful and though it was extremely shocking, Lucas didn't doubt the truth for a second. Nobody besides Haley believed that Lucas' father killed his own brother, and Haley's persistent desire to help Lucas yes made her a better friend, but no did not help Lucas or Haley. These past two years little things have started to harm Lucas like being two minutes away from an accident, a fire, or other disasters. Haley had never been victimized as such, and the thought that Dan could be behind this, scared Lucas. If he could hurt Lucas, he could also hurt Haley and Peyton. And Lucas would not let that happen, even if his life depended on it.

"Hey broody getting jiggy with your thoughts again?"

Lucas noticed the beautiful blonde standing in front of him, a smile that was rarely seen lighting up her face.

"Yup, guilty as charged", Lucas said smiling and interlocking his fingers with the girl who he was crazy in love with.

*********************************************

Though smaller then imagined, the beach-house made up for its lack of size with its beautiful architecture and brilliant views. After the gang examined and marveled at their new home, every couple claimed their rooms. High- maintenance Brooke picked her room for her and Owen before anybody else, Peyton and Lucas followed, leaving the last two rooms for Haley and Nathan, and Damien with his separate bedroom next to theirs. As Nathan took a shower, Haley wandered around the house, stopping at the kitchen to examine the contents in the fridge. Her eyes immediately spotted chocolate ice-cream. She sat on the high stool and placed her ice cream carton on the opaque table counter. She attempted to open the lid, but her frail fingers could not do the deed.

"Need some help with that?", Damien said coming from behind her, a grin on his face.

"Uh yeah thanks. Sorry if I just took the ice cream, I was kinda hungry."

"Oh don't be silly. For the next two days mikasa is sukasa", Damien said smiling and easily opening the lid. Haley smiled at him and took a bite of her ice cream, a bit remaining on her lips.

"Oh woops, let me help you with that", Damien reached over to a confused Haley and rubbed his fingers slowly and intentionally over the chocolate on her lips. Haley was in shock and mostly felt very uncomfortable as Damien stared at her intensely expecting some sort of _repayment _for his consideration. As soon as Haley was about to mouth her protest, Nathan entered the kitchen. Haley though irritated was not stupid, if she told Nathan about what had just taken place he would not only attack Damien, everybody would have to leave and thus their whole weekend would be destroyed.

"Hey, what's going on?", Nathan said noticing some disturbance in the air. Damien stared at Haley, waiting for her to rat him out. Haley only turned away and said,

"Damien doesn't like ice cream?!?"

"Oh god, only YOU Haley", Nathan laughed and pecked her lightly on the lips, he then fished through the fridge to find a bottle of orange juice. Haley then turned to Damien and gave him a warning glare, Damien smiled innocently in return and to irritate Haley he took a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth and left the room, causing Haley's fingernails to dig into her own skin.

"Hey where'd he go?", Nathan said pouring orange juice into a glass.

"Nowhere... Um... Nathan I need to talk to you about something"

"Yeah sure Hales", Nathan said seriously, concern creeping into his expression. He sat on the stool next to Haley, and stared deeply into her eyes. Haley sighed, getting lost in his sapphire orbs.

"I've started recording a demo"

"That's great Haley, wait you sing?, you've never told me", Nathan said a trace of hurt in his voice.

"Nobody really knows, I don't even think Lucas has heard me… The main thing I needed to talk to you about is I'm going to be working with... Chris"

"CHRIS!? Ugh that bastard... Did he offer this to you? If he did then he's just trying to trap you into getting back with him!"

"Nathan!? I'm glad to know you have SO much faith in me"

"It's not that Haley, it's just how do I know he won't make a move on you?"

"He won't! He'll back off, I know it"

"Well I don't, I need to speak to him"

"Nathan you can't, he'll cancel the demo with me if you are rude to him!"

"I won't be Haley, I promise, I love you and you can trust me"

Haley sighed feeling majorly confused. Releasing an album had been Haley's dream for so long, but Nathan was the guy she loved. And there was one thing she knew, if she left Nathan and Chris to their own devices the result would always be a disaster. Yet, the way Nathan was looking at her right now made her feel as if she denied him this one phone call he would think that she didn't trust him.

"Okay, but Nathan I'm warning you, do not swear at him or be RUDE"

"Yes, I know, hand me the phone"

Haley reluctantly passed her red Motorola phone to Nathan. He searched her contacts, and a look of confusion flooded his face.

"I can't find Chris on your contacts"

"Oh… look for… cringle"

Nathan looked up to Haley, his eyes darkening at the cutesy nickname she shared with Chris. He then dialed the number. A few seconds later, which felt like an eternity, Nathan finally spoke.

"No… this isn't Haley. It's Nathan"

"Here to threaten me again, Mr. Basketball big shot", the voice at the end of the receiver spoke.

" No don't flatter yourself, I just found out about Haley's demo, and I'm very happy for her, but here's a friendly warning, she is my girlfriend now, and I know you won't do anything like try to seduce her or try anything on her when you guys are working with one another, right?"

There was silence from the other end of the receiver. Chris hadn't known about Nathan and Haley's relationship. This was bad, Haley thought, as she realized what Chris would do now.

"Oh well, I can't promise you anything. Like I said, Haley wants me. Like the day of the party. She was in her bra and her panties and I stroked her. She liked it, because she was purring in my ear, Nathan. Can you do that to her?"

Nathan's face darkened, his fist banged against the marble table.

"You MOTHERFUCKER, you wish she would ever want you, SHE USED YOU for the DEMO! She did and YOU know it!", Nathan shouted and then it struck him what damage he had caused. He didn't hear anything from the other line, and then a serious, solemn voice spoke,

"Tell Haley that there's no demo", and then the line went dead.

"What happened Nathan!? Why the hell did you say that? What did he say? Why'd he hang up?", Haley shouted hounding Nathan for answers. Nathan turned guiltily to Haley, regretting all that had just happened.

"I'm so sorry Haley. You have no idea, I didn't mean for it to-", Nathan stopped speaking when he saw Haley's face. She looked devastated, tears rolled down her cheeks. And at that moment Nathan knew what that demo meant to her. His heart broke and Haley ran.

" Shit", Nathan muttered and ran after her. He felt the room door slam in front of him. He knocked feeling wretched.

"Haley, please let me come in, I'm so sorry", there was no reply all he heard was sobbing. Nathan slid down the door and put his head in his hands, he couldn't hear her cry anymore, yet he couldn't leave her. So he sat there, in the same position feeling his heart disintegrate into a million pieces.

***************************************

Damien West sat by his window, his phone on his ear. The voice from the other line said,

"Damien this is not how it was supposed to happen"

"Don't worry, if anything it's better", Damien said and chuckled softly as he heard Haley weeping from the room next door.

A.N: Evil isn't it? Oh well hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEWW!!


End file.
